Second Chances
by captainswanouat
Summary: Henry thanks Killian for helping get him back to his family and Killian realizes the one thing he needs in his life is a family to call his own,


Killian paced back and forth along the deck of the Jolly Roger, running his fingers lightly under his chin. Everyone was below deck, likely celebrating with one another, and smothering Henry with more adoration than any child had ever experienced at once. Prior to this trip, it was unlikely their group would ever find common ground to work together. But they had managed to put their differences aside and save Henry; bring him back to his family, his home. Although that was the case, once back on the ship he had found himself watching from the shadows; he wasn't a part of Henry's family like the rest so he kept his distance, silently almost wishing he _could_ be a part of it, no matter how dysfunctional it might be. He and Emma shared a knowing look before the group had disappeared down the stairs, and he decided to leave them be and let them celebrate; together. He didn't want to become a bother or integrate himself where he wasn't welcome.

He stood behind the helm, lightly grasping the pegs and trying to resist the memories of Bae threatening to flash in his mind. All these years he had begun to believe that he was better off alone but with his recent revelations of giving up his revenge and finding something else to live for, and seeing how these people, mainly Emma, were willing to fight so hard to get back to Henry, he couldn't help but wish for that feeling of family; that hope and that unconditional love. Everything he had offered to Bae just to have him throw it back in his face. He understood the lad's reasoning, but he had grown to regret not fighting harder.

Emma had shared many stories about Henry to him while they were searching and he had grown to feel some sort of attachment to the boy. Maybe that was in part to his connection with Emma, or his sudden desire to give her everything she desperately longed for, that want for someone to choose her, but whatever the reason he felt for Henry, cared about him.

A quiet patter of boots coming up the stairs caught his attention and he knit his eyebrows in surprise when the young boy emerged from below deck. They caught each other's glances, a smile tugging on his lips as Henry quietly walked across the deck, up the stairs, and stood beside the helm. The two of them had hardly spoken, but somehow they managed to share a look of sympathy, of knowing. And before either of them could speak, Henry lurched forward and threw his arms around Killian's waist.

"Thank you Hook," he said quietly while pressing the side of his head into Killian's torso.

Saying he was taken aback was an understatement; but saying he wasn't gladly accepting of it was a lie. He leaned down slightly and cautiously wrapped his hooked arm around Henry, eying his hook so it wasn't going to be a danger to Henry, and grabbed the back of his head with his good hand. They stood there, quietly, a silent understanding passing between the two of them. A silence full of thankfulness, full of hope. If Killian hadn't thought he wanted a family before, he knew it full well now he did as Henry held on tightly to him._ This_ was all he wanted in life, this was all he needed; a family to call his own, someone to be a fatherly figure to. He was fully capable of loving someone, of loving a family, and he needed an outlet to pour out that love.

He suddenly tightened his grip around Henry, holding him closer than he thought possible; almost as if he let go he would lose it all over again. Even though Henry wasn't in any way his son, he suddenly felt that fatherly connection to him, as out of line as it might be if he was to mention it to someone. Maybe, just maybe, if the stars aligned and the wind blew just right, _this_ would be his home coming. His second chance to be part of something; a family.

The quiet sound of a gasp caught his attention and he looked towards the stairs to see an overwhelmingly surprised Emma standing on the deck, silent tears beginning to form on the brim of her eyes. Killian gave her a small smile but never once loosened his grip around Henry; he actually felt himself leaning further forward towards him. Emma hesitantly made her way towards the two of them and he could see the inner debate in her mind, whether she should interrupt whatever sort of moment her son was having with him. But in a few paces she was standing beside them and Henry slipped from Killian's embrace.

"What's going on up here?" Emma asked, sending Killian a thankful yet hopeful look.

"I was just thanking Hook for helping. I didn't get to do it earlier because you guys were attacking me with hugs."

"Aye lad, don't take that for granted. You never know how wonderful love from a family is until it's gone." Emma's face dropped as Killian met her gaze, her lips parting slightly as they stared at each other, knowingly reading the other effortlessly. He had mentioned to Emma about his past one quiet night at sea and told her how his father had abandoned him; yet another thing to two of them found similar ground on.

"Henry, how about you go find your grandparents, okay? I need to talk to Killian."

Henry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at his mom referring to the pirate as Killian but he didn't question it, instead giving a shrug and quickly excusing himself and running down to Mary Margaret and David. Emma watched him as he did so and didn't return her gaze to Killian until Henry had disappeared below deck.

"So, we need to talk?" Killian questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I just… I just wanted to thank you for everything. You're a huge part in why I got my son back today and I don't think I could honestly put in words how much it means to me." She took a few steps towards her, letting out a sigh as her hands found the bottom of the pockets on her jacket. "And thank you for whatever that was. He's a hugger… so thank you for not getting mad at him."

"Lass, do you truly believe I would ever do that?" He watched her intently as she bit the inside of her lip, letting her gaze fall to the deck.

"No… not anymore." Finally she let their eyes meet again, and he couldn't help but notice how breathtakingly beautiful her eyes truly were; they were filled with hope and admiration. With gazes locked he seemed to feel a physical change between them; that tension that was building was threatening to boil over and what he did next hardly surprised him. He closed the gap between them, cupping her cheek, their lips just inches apart. He felt her breath get caught in her throat as his arm wrapped around her back to keep her close to him, their breath mingling together and dancing across each other's faces. All he wanted was to kiss her, to kiss her like there was nothing left in the world, to show her that he cared, but he was gentleman; he wanted her to make the final decision.

And his heart skipped in surprise when she did just that.

It had started as a small peck, nothing more nothing less, but Killian found himself smiling against her lips when her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and pulled him down towards her and intensifying the passion passing between the two of them. He moved his hand from her cheek and circled both of his arms around her back, resisting the urge to pick her off the ground and spin her around. Everything about this felt perfect; felt right.

They pulled apart, unable to wipe the wide smiles off their faces, especially with the way Emma was beaming up at him, her eyes full of so much hope; they were brighter than he had ever seen them.

"What was that?" he teased while pulling her closer to him, relishing in the way her body seemed to perfectly fit against his.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." She said breathless, following it with a quiet laugh as she leaned herself into him, moving her arms down to link around his torso. "Thank you Killian. For everything you've done; for me and for my family." Her eyes flashed quickly up to him. "You've helped me in more ways than you know."

"What do you mean lass?"

She gave him a tight lipped smile, her hands gently running up and down his back. "You've given me a reason to trust again. And maybe it's time for me to take that leap of faith and open myself up again. For you."

Silence engulfed them and they happily embraced it; there was nothing they needed to say. That understanding was always there, just like it was now. And as they quietly held each other, Killian's fingers running through her hair calmingly, the realization set in that this wasn't a dream. He had hoped for this moment to come, for this opportunity to arrive; to try again. For Emma to let down those walls he was persistently knocking at, to finally let him in.

This was his second chance; and he wasn't going to lose it this time.


End file.
